Las vacaciones de Lisbon
by LittleRedCorvet
Summary: Hacían ya 6 meses desde que el equipo no veía a Teresa Lisbon, cuando Jane les dió aviso de que estaría pasando por la oficina dentro de un momento, ya que tenía deseos de arreglar unos asuntos antes de presentarse, oficialmente, al día siguiente.
1. Chapter 1

Hacían ya 6 meses desde que el equipo no veía a Teresa Lisbon, cuando Jane les dió aviso de que estaría pasando por la oficina dentro de un momento, ya que tenía deseos de arreglar unos asuntos antes de presentarse, oficialmente, al día siguiente.

Todos querían verla nuevamente, ya que salvo Jane, ninguno había podido llegar a hablarle. Grace preguntaba seguido por ella y Cho no paraba de mandarle recados por más que Jane insistiera en que apenas tenía comunicación con Lisbon.

Nadie sabía exactamente la razón del retiro temporal de su jefa, puesto que simplemente avisó que se iba a Chicago por unos meses debido a asuntos de índole personal.

La mañana pasó tranquila y sin mayores sobresaltos, con un Jane igual de perezoso y dormilón que siempre, Cho que parecía no acabar nunca con el papeleo de las demandas contra su consultor, Rigsby jugando al solitario en su computadora y Van Pelt repasando unos videos de cámaras de seguridad a pedido de un Fiscal.

Fué cerca de las 14 hs cuando el ambiente de rutina eterna comenzó a cambiar, Rigsby había divisado el coche de la jefa aparcar dentro de las instalaciones de la CBI y no paraba de preguntarse si sabría alguna vez por qué los había dejado por medio año, cuando ni siquiera acostumbraba a tomarse los días feriados... entonces la vieron =O estaba hermosa, tenía el cabello corto y ondulado, vestía una camisa ceñida a la altura del busto, pero que caía ampliamente hasta su cintura, una preciosa camisa blanca adornada con líneas verticales de color verde, que no hacía más que resaltar el bello color natural de sus ojos, tenía también un vaquero azul ajustado al cuerpo y unas elegantes sandalias de cuero, su cabello estaba ligeramente tomado a un costado por una hebilla y no paraba de hablar muy entretenida por su celular.

El equipo entero salió a su encuentro y la recibieron con un cálido abrazo.

Lisbon estaba muy agradecida y muy contenta de verlos, y les hizo saber que aparte del asunto que tenía que cerrar con Hightower, estaba deseosa de quedarse un rato con ellos y charlar de todo lo que pasó en la oficina durante su ausencia.

Patrick Jane no dejaba de mirarla todo el tiempo, con una muy disimulada alegría en su rostro, pero que de todas maneras sorprendió a los chicos, puesto que ellos habían imaginado que sería el primero en salir corriendo a su encuentro y adueñarse de ella como siempre U.U

Entre charla y charla surgió el tema de su misterioso retiro a Chicago. Lisbon no era alguien que hablara mucho de su vida privada, ni siquiera con sus amigos o familia, pero Van Pelt pensó que no perdería nada con intentar preguntarle o sacar el tema en conversación. Teresa los miró abriendo enormemente sus ojos y dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que añadió con falsa incredibilidad, que no podía creer que su equipo de detectives no lo haya averiguado ya. Hasta Hightower se había sumado a la celebración y dijo que ni siquiera ella tenía idea del motivo de su licencia. Luego de divertirse un rato a costa de la curiosidad de sus amigos, les dió una pista preguntándoles si no notaban algo extraño en ella. Los chicos la miraron de arriba abajo y lo único que notaron, era que había salido de compras con Annabeth, puesto que lucía realmente bien.

Luego de un segundo Lisbon pudo notar que el agente Cho la miraba muy seriamente y sin decir palabra alguna, por lo que le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa...

- ¿Sucede algo... Cho?-.

Jane hacía un rato que también lo estaba mirando, seguro de que ya conocía la respuesta, posiblemente desde el mismo instante en que la vió salir del ascensor.

- Está embarazada, jefa. Muy, embarazada, a decir verdad-.

La mirada de todos...

Van Pelt: o.O

Rigsby: DDDDDDDD:

Jane: xD

Cho: ~pokerface~

En eso entra la Juez Davis al bullpen...

- ¿Sucede algo chicos? ¿Por qué esas caras?... ¡Teresa, hola! (abrazo) ¿Cómo has estado cariño? Tanto tiempo... (luego de un minuto) ¿Teresa? ¿Teresa? (toca su vientre) ¿Estás embarazada Teresa? =O

Lisbon: Si, estoy esperando una niña para mediados de Julio ^^

Rigsby: DDDDDDDDDDDDD:

Cho: ~pokerface~

Jane: xD

Jueza Davis: =O

Hightower: ^^

Van Pelt: Je... jefa... ._.

Lisbon: ¿Si Grace? :D

Van Pelt: Eso... eso... entonces... ¿Mediados de Julio dijo?

Lisbon: Exacto... ^^

Hightower: Así parece agente Van Pelt, nuestra Lisbon cuenta con 36 semanas de embarazo... =)

Rigsby: ¿36 semanas? DDDDDDDDD: ¿Cuántos meses son 36 semanas Grace?...

Van Pelt: ._.

Jane: 8 meses Rigsby U.U

Jueza Davis: ¿Pero por qué no nos habías dicho nada cariño? =(

Hightower: Porque ya contaba con 8 semanas cuando capturamos a RJ, entiendo que haya querido alejarse de todo y de todos por un tiempo.

Lisbon: Si jefa, esa es la realidad de mi retiro y mi deseo de permanecer incomunicada por un largo tiempo, realmente necesitaba descansar y encontrarme conmigo misma =)

Jueza Davis: ¿Y cómo lo ha tomado Walter cariño? =O

Jane: O.O (para sus adentros: ffffffuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkk kkk)

Lisbon: ¿Mashburn? xD

Van pelt: =O

Rigsby: ¿El multimillonario Mashburn es el padre de la hija de la Jefa? =O

Cho: Walter no es el padre, si no mira la cara que ha puesto Jane y aún no se le quita, es evidente que él es quien ha estado saliendo con la Jefa.

Hightower: Vaya... U.U lo de Walter si que es una pena U.U :trollface:

Jane: :imdied: x_x

Lisbon: ^^

Jueza Davis: Oh, en ese caso, disculpa, pero, ¿Jane te ha dejado, sola y embarazada, en Chicago, mientras el se la pasaba durmiendo aquí? =O

Lisbon: Claro que no ^^

Cho: Era más que obvio que Jane y la Jefa se veían regularmente U.U

Van Pelt: Me parecía raro que no se hablaran en absoluto... pero la verdad es que tampoco me había imaginado nada parecido.

Hightower: ¿Ya le ha elegido nombre a su hija agente Lisbon? =)

Lisbon: Si, la llamaremos Sophie Teresa Jane Lisbon ^^

Jane: x3

Rigsby: ¿Cómo la psiquiatra de Jane? o.O


	2. Chapter 2

Jane: Así es, decidimos llamar a nuestra hija como la persona que me dió la oportunidad de dar el primer paso en esta nueva vida, sin ella no se que hubiera sido de mí, probablemente seguiría internado en ese psiquiátrico o me hubiese suicidado, no lo sé.

Lisbon: Además de que es un bello nombre =)

Van Pelt: ¿Y quién se decidió por Teresa como segundo nombre?

Jane: Yo prácticamente tuve que suplicarle a Lisbon para que me deje llamarla a la bebé como ella. Es que me encanta su nombre x3

Hightower: Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿Podrían explicarme desde hace cuanto que están saliendo? Como su Jefa me hubiera visto en la obligación de tomar medidas al respecto, no podían seguir trabajando juntos en esas condiciones, pero en verdad que lograron engañarme ¿Eh?

Cho: Si no me equivoco comenzaron a salir pocos días después del arresto de Tommy Volker.

Jane: Estás en lo cierto mi amigo, nunca dejas de sorprenderme ^^

Lisbon: Fue un tanto complicado Jefa, en realidad no sabíamos muy bien que hacer, creímos que si nos separaban, RJ podía sospechar de que había algo entre nosotros, y eso es a lo que más le temía Patrick cuando comenzamos estar juntos.

Hightower: ¿Y que tienen pensado de ahora en adelante? No puedo hacer la vista gorda ante esto, y mucho menos con una mujer a punto de dar luz un hijo de su compañero.

Lisbon: Por eso es que decidí venir un día antes de mi regreso, debo arreglar con usted todo lo de mi maternidad y lo de mi matrimonio con Jane.

Rigsby: ¿Matrimonio?

Jueza Davis: ¿Vas a casarte con Patrick, Teresa?

Lisbon: De hecho, ya estamos casados, nos casamos incluso antes de que yo quedara embarazada.

Hightower: ¡Vaya...! Eso si que es una sorpresa.

Jane: Cuando decidimos que no podíamos escapar de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, y que íbamos a luchar para poder estar juntos, le pedí matrimonio a Tessa, puesto que no sabíamos por cuanto tiempo íbamos a tener que ocultarnos, necesitábamos tener algo sólido en que apoyarnos. Las únicas personas que lo sabían eran los hermanos de Teresa. Incluso nos casamos por Iglesia.

Van Pelt: Aww... ¡Pero que romántico! =')

Hightower: ¿Quedaste embarazada al poco tiempo verdad?

Lisbon: Si.

Jane: No nos lo esperábamos, para nada. (silencio). Tessa entró en estado de shock, estaba desesperada, no paraba de decir que tenía que huir o casarse con alguien más para que RJ no sospechara que Sophie era mía. Fue una locura. Yo tampoco sabía que hacer, por un lado tenía la seguridad de que podía protegerlas, pero por otro me invadía el terror de lo que eso significaba, es decir, no volver a saber de ellas.

Lisbon: No sabíamos a quién recurrir, si hubiera sido sólo por nosotros, nos hubiéramos arriesgado sin problema a confiarle nuestra seguridad a alguien... pero, tratandose de Sophie, no podíamos... no podíamos arriesgar su vida por nada del mundo, y mientras ella estuviera dentro de mí, eso significaba que debía cuidar de mi misma por una vez.

Cho: ¿Fue entonces cuando arreglaron todo para que nadie volviera a saber de ti?

Jane: Si. Danny, el hermano de Angela, y Tommy Lisbon consiguieron los papeles necesarios para que Tessa pueda salir del país con una nueva identidad.

Cho: Sabía que algo pasaba. Me había dado cuenta de su relación, pero había algo más... por un instante imaginé que la Jefa había quedado embarazada, pero era demasiado, me dije a mi mismo que estaba viendo demasiada televisión.

(silencio)

Jueza Davis: Por suerte ese horrible momento no duró mucho.

Hightower: El control que RJ creía tener sobre las personas terminó acabando con él.

Rigsby: RJ no tenía idea que la venganza no reinaba más en el corazón de Patrick Jane.

Van Pelt: Y por supuesto, nunca pensó que la Jefa pudiera sola con tanta oscuridad =)

Cho: De alguna manera Lorelai se enteró y asesinó a RJ. Fue lo mismo que terminó con Tommy Volker, su sadismo era monstruoso, sus mismos sicarios terminaron dándole la espalda, meterse con niños era demasiado, incluso para ellos.

Hightower: Matar a Lisbon era matar a Sophie. Lorelai no podía informarle a RJ que Lisbon estaba embarazada pero tampoco iba a poder ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_10 meses atrás..._  
_La desición de estar juntos se tomó cuando Jane regresó de Las Vegas. Tanto él como Lisbon, pudieron comprender lo mucho que se necesitaban. Luchar contra sus sentimientos resultaba cada día más angustioso._  
_Fuera Lorelei y Tommy Volker de escena, Lisbon fue quién no quiso reprimir más lo que sentía por Patrick. Estuvo bastante calmada para lo que iba a influir en su vida esa confesión. Jane no había dejado de temblar desde que la vió entrar al ático._  
_Había estado bebiendo té al momento en que Lisbon llamó a la puerta. Sin siquiera saludarlo, le dijo todo lo que había estado ocultando por tanto tiempo._

_Lisbon: Te amo._

_Jane: ¿? (confusión, sorpresa, desasosiego) o.o_

_Lisbon: Te amo como mujer, no puedo ocultártelo más. Sé que tu momento para amar ya no está y que no quieres estar de ese modo con nadie. Quiero que sepas que lo entiendo. Eres una buena persona Patrick Jane, me siento muy orgullosa de estar enamorada de alguien como tú. Eres un gran hombre y te mereces ser todo lo felíz que puedas llegar a ser ^^_

_Jane: Teresa, yo..._

_Lisbon: Detente Patrick, no tienes que decir nada, sólo quería que supieras cuanto me importas, que supieras que te amo como nunca amé ni amaré a nadie en toda mi vida. =')_

_Inmediatamente giró para retirarse de la habitación, cuando sintió que Jane tomaba de su mano..._

_Volteó, y allí estaba, hagarrándola con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, la mano de Patrick estaba tan fría, helada, y su rostro... estaba tan pálido como el papel, sus ojos dejaron caer lágrimas mientras no apartaba su mirada de la de ella..._

_Se quedaron así... mirándose sorprendidos... hasta que Patrick rompió el limbo en el que se encontraban..._

_Jane: Yo también te amo... Teresa... te amo como un hombre no podría amar más a una mujer... =)_

_Lisbon: No... no es cierto._

_De repente toda la compostura que Lisbon había mantenido hasta el momento... se esfumó para siempre..._

_Sintió como el miedo y la inseguridad se adueñaron de su razón, mientras comenzaba a perderse en sus propios pensamientos..._

_- ¿Patrick Jane me ama? ¿Como hombre? ¿Que rayos quiere decir con eso?... Pero si se supone que el está interesado como amigo... nada más...-_ _Teresa Lisbon no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar... no era la primera vez que su consultor le decía que la amaba, pero vaya que esta vez sonaba muuuuuuy a diferente a cuando se lo dijo minutos antes de dispararle._

_- ¿Lisbon? ¿Lisbon? ¡Hey! ¡Mirame! ¿Estás bien?-._

_- ¡¿Que si estoy bien?!... ¡¿Que si estoy bien?! ¬¬ ¡Por supuesto que no!... Esto no puede estar sucediendo... ¡Realmente no puede estar sucediendo!... Se suponía que ibas a rechazarme... entonces todo podría ser como antes...- __

_- Vaya que esto es gracioso- ^^ =)_

_- ¿Gracioso? o.O ¡¿Que es lo tan gracioso?!- Q_Q_

_- Que yo pensaba hacer lo mismo que tu, Teresa =) hace un largo tiempo que buscaba la ocasión para decirte todo lo que te amo... pero se suponía también que ibas a rechazarme._ _La idea era perseguirte como un cachorro sin parar, mientras tu me decías que me largue y deje de acosarte porque si no no tendrías más remedio que dispararme- e.e_

_- o.O pero que...? No importa U.U_ _¿Que vamos a hacer ahora Patrick?- susurró Lisbon mientras no podía dejar de sollozar-._


End file.
